the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax
Jacquelyn "Jax" Rider was a female human living in Arkingston during the New Age. A jack-of-all-trades, Jax possessed a wide variety of skills and knowledge, making her a useful ally and a dangerous opponent. She tended to drop the letter "g" from the ends of her words. Childhood Jax was born in unctual year 3875. Her parents had moved to new towns constantly, working for the circus, as carpenters, as blacksmiths, etc. As a result, she had picked up numerous trades and skills. Special Power Jax was blessed with remarkable luck. She often succeeded in endeavors without even trying, but she was not consciously aware of her special gift. Embarrassment of Riches In 3892, at age 17, she signed up to participate in the World's Strongest Man Contest in the town of Torlynn. Despite her small physique, she had used a clever system of ropes and pulleys to augment her strength. She had been a strong contender for the majority of the competition, until she had been beaten at the last minute by Forthwind Hunter. The Veil of Souls By 3894, at age 19, Jax had been incarcerated in the town of Heaven's Cradle in Arkingston. She befriended Mirabel Miller after being imprisoned; the two became fast friends. When the castle-ship Endeavor '' arrived to break Mirabel from prison, they invited Jax along as well. Jax joined the crew, and was thankful to be a part of the team. However, Captain, "Four" Wheeler, seemed largely preoccupied with his quest to rebuild some kind of magic scepter. Jax traveled with Four to St. Millersburg to look for a piece of the scepter called the touchstone. Searching a hilltop cabin likely belonging to a wizard, Jax proceeded to tear apart the place in search of the stone. With a little deductive reasoning and a little luck, they eventually found the touchstone. Jax was exploring the castle-ship when she stumbled upon Arienne and some others plotting a mutiny against Four. Hearing them say something about killing him, she quickly reported to Four, who refused to believe Jax. Instead, Jax went to Jenna and Syzygy and tell them the mutineers were plotting against them as well. In the confrontation with the mutineers, Jax was more than prepared to kill them all and dump their bodies off the ship. It surprised her that Four was less willing to end the lives of those who would steal his ship from him. After Jenna sacrificed herself to get rid of the dragon Dreadnaught, Jax loudly celebrated the victory. She didn't understand why Four and the others cared so much for something that wasn't even alive. It was at this point that Four decided Jax's presence was no longer welcome, and he asked her to leave the ship. Infuriated, Jax secretly found Syzygy and ordered him to dump the fuel on board ''Endeavor. She also sabotaged the cabriolet. Jax was escorted off the ship by Brian and Jessyka, and dropped off in Knife's Edge Crossing. Behind the Scenes Jax was originally a throwaway character from Embarrassment of Riches '' who gets name-checked and is promptly forgotten. When the time came to create the character appearing in ''The Veil of Souls, the author liked the name Jax and decided to expand on the background character. Category:Main Characters Category:Prisoners